One Last Kiss
by Pitpot
Summary: Heero is about to leave...and Duo wants a kiss...will he manage to get Heero to kiss him?dun dun dun!!!!


lastkiss

  
  
  
Okay! Standard Disclaimers..yada yada these lyrics belong to bye bye birdie...and you know the rest..okay.um It has YAOI. no surprise there..hehe  
1x2/2x1!!!!.OOC!!! do not make me repeat myself!JA YAY okay, onto the fic!   
  
  
Duo and Heero where in their room. Duo was sitting on the bed twiddling his thumbs and Heero.......was checking for missions on his laptop. For some  
unknown reason Heero was acting extra touchy-feely and Duo was very deprived of Hee-chan. So you can guess that Duo was not in a good mood.  
  
Beep Beep Beep!  
  
Duo's head snapped up.  
Mission? For you? Duo asked as he stood up and stretched.  
  
Heero got up and was about to leave the room when Duo stopped him.  
What? No goodbye? No kiss? Or at least a hug?!?Duo asked nearly hysterical.  
Heero warned and then glared his oh so evil glare.  
Duo hmphed and spun around to glare at the wall.  
Heero sighed and walked out of their room and into the living room.  
  
In the living room Wufei was reading some weird book upside down and Trowa and Quatre where snuggling together on the big fluffy couch. Heero  
stormed by them and all the way to where his gundam was waiting.   
  
A few minutes after Heero had passed through Duo ran by the other pilots in a gold tuxedo. The pilots, shocked and slightly turned on, gaped and  
quickly followed, wondering what could possibly be going on.  
  
Duo arrived as Heero was just finishing....*snickers* his business..  
Duo cried, impersonating Relena.  
Heero winced as he turned around. Then his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw that Duo was wearing a skin tight gold tuxedo and his hair  
was in a high ponytail.  
  
Heero why won't you kiss me goodbye! I might never see you again! Duo cried as he attempted and succeeded at looking hopelessly pathetic.  
Heero's eyes threatened to pop out.  
Please Heero! Don't be ashamed of me! Duo spun around and stuck a pose. Music started to play and Duo began to dance and sing.   
  
Oh one last kiss,  
Oh give me one last kiss!  
It never felt like this.  
No, never felt like this!  
You know I need your love!  
Oh, Oh, Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
Duo danced around, swinging his hips to the music, his hair swishing behind him.  
  
Oh one more time,  
Oh baby one more time.  
It really is sublime   
Ah, honey so sublime!  
You know I need your love!  
Oh, Oh, Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
Duo extended his hand out to Heero looking pleadingly at him.  
  
Baaaby give me one last kiss!  
Oh, Oh  
Baaaby give me one last kiss!  
  
Quatre and Trowa where watching Duo dance and sing when Wufei disappeared and then reappeared wearing a pink bunny suit, with all the works.  
Trowa and Quatre's jaws unhinged themselves and fell to the floor. Wufei grinned.  
  
Oh one last kiss,  
Oh give me one last kiss!  
It never felt like this.  
No, never felt like this!  
You know I need your love!  
Oh, Oh, Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
Heero watched Duo, very closely, he was beginning to pant and drool.  
  
Oh one more time,  
Oh baby one more time.  
It really is sublime   
Ah, honey so sublime!  
You know I need your love!  
Oh, Oh, Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
Duo danced spinning, twirling, and rocking his hips in a very seductive manner. Or at least it seemed that way to Heero.  
  
Baaaby give me one last kiss!  
Oh, Oh  
Baaaby give me one last kiss!  
  
Duo reached up towards Heero, and all Heero could think of was plundering that beautiful mouth.  
  
Oh one last kiss,  
Oh give me one last kiss!  
It never felt like this.  
No, never felt like this!  
You know I need your love!  
Oh, Oh, Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
The other pilots all clapped and cheered.  
  
One last kiss!  
One last kiss!   
Oh give me one last kiss!  
  
Quatre and Trowa began making kissey noises.  
  
One last kiss!  
One last kiss!  
Oh give me one....last......KISS!!!!!!  
  
Duo looked over at Heero expectantly.  
Ninmu Ryokai Heero muttered as he practically ran to Duo.  
Duo looked at him pleadingly.  
Brace yourself. Heero told Duo, answering the unasked question. He slid his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him tight against himself. Heero  
leaned forward and gave Duo a soul searing, spit swapping, tounge sparring, passion filled, deepest kiss he's ever gotten. Duo slid to the ground with a  
glazed expression.  
  
Hn. Ninmu Kanryo. Heero said grinning.  
  
Still grinning Heero jumped up and into his gundam. Wing Zero blew a kiss and waved good bye. Wing Zero took off and flew in front of the moon.  
Right at that moment Treize ran across the horizon wearing a satin g-string thong and carrying a sign that said, THE END.  
  
Because...it was time for all the gundam pilots...to act like rabbits......*snickers*....and  
scurry...... Well, what did you think I was going to say?!?!?!?


End file.
